Deoxys
Deoxys (''デオキシス Deokishisu'' en japonés) es un Pokémon que aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. 4. Perfil La Pokédex lo describe como el Pokémon ADN debido a que es la mutación genética de un virus. En la película donde aparece se le ve enfrentarse a Rayquaza en una batalla bastante destructora, Deoxys buscaba a su amigo caído y por ello decidió invadir la Tierra. Rayquaza, al enterarse de que él había llegado al planeta, decide de inmediato atacarlo, teniendo una primera batalla que se lleva a cabo en uno de los Polos. En medio de dicha batalla se encontraba un niño al que le causan un trauma; años después de este encuentro entre legendarios, Deoxys vuelve a aparecer y Rayquaza también. Curiosamente, en la ciudad donde el niño vivía, esta vez la batalla se presenta mucho más fuerte. En los videojuegos, Deoxys es de tipo Psíquico y cuenta con la capacidad de cambiar de forma si es expuesto a un meteorito, existiendo así cuatro formas diferentes: forma normal, forma ataque, forma defensa y forma velocidad. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 100px|right Deoxys, al salir de la Poké Ball en su Forma Ataque, se eleva un poco y a continuación usa su movimiento Hiperrayo, el cual se dirige hacia abajo. El láser resultante tiene tanta potencia que cualquiera que lo toque recibirá un K.O. instantáneamente, Deoxys no hace daño alguno a su invocador. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :DEOXYS :Un Pokémon ADN. Tras estar expuesto a un rayo láser, el ADN de un virus espacial sufrió una mutación y dio origen a DEOXYS. Sus habilidades y técnicas varían según la técnica que adopte. Hay cuatro: normal, ataque, defensa, velocidad. Puede cambiar de forma con un meteorito que se encuentra en ciudad Rocavelo. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla.'' Inglés :Deoxys :A DNA Pokémon born through the DNA of a space virus. It has multiple formes, and the abilities it possesses and the techniques it can remember change from forme to forme. It has four formes: Normal, Attack, Defense, and Speed. It can be made to change formes by using the power of a meteorite in Veilstone City. :*''Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen'' :*''Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina Galería Deoxys SSBB (2).jpg|Deoxys al salir de su Poké Ball se eleva... Deoxys SSBB (3).jpg|apunta su Hiperrayo hacia el suelo... Deoxys SSBB (4).jpg|y lo dispara contra sus oponentes. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Deoxys vuelve a aparecer en este juego realizando el mismo movimiento que en el juego anterior, el Hiperrayo. Sin embargo, en esta entrega el Hiperrayo no es un One-hit K.O. como lo era en Brawl. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Deoxys :Deoxys se formó a partir de un virus mutante que llegó a la Tierra en un meteorito. Tiene cuatro formas distintas, pero en este juego aparece en su Forma Ataque. Al entrar en combate se eleva, y desde el cristal que tiene en el pecho dispara hacia abajo su Hiperrayo. :*''GB Advance: Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja'' (09/2004) :*''NDS: Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver'' (03/2010) Galería Deoxys SSB4 (Wii U).png|Deoxys apareciendo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Enlaces externos Véase también